


Prove (me) it

by jxkliara



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jackson is a stupid loveboy, Jaebum is a little more stupid., Jinyoung knows everything, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, blink and you will miss the hint, but just a little bit, fucks sake, im a little shit in tag., im jackbum trash, im not sorry, little hint of markjin, little sexual content because of reasons, mention of other members, they are blind and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkliara/pseuds/jxkliara
Summary: I hope we can be closer to each other. I hope that you understand my heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fanfiction came after I Iisten to Prove it and see the lyrics (so it is lightly based in Prove it). And talking with my girlfriend I had this idea and she subpoenaed me to write. 
> 
> For you, babe, who waited ages for this fanfiction. ♡
> 
> This is my first english fanfiction so sorry about mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy it :)

They were practicing the choreography for one song from their new album. Prove it was a slow song with hip hop beats. That choreography was a little different than their usual style's choreography. It was a very slow dance, with some floor parts, that remindes a little moves that you can do into sex. It had so much touching-body moves, so much slow hips moves. And that's why Jackson was upset. No, Jackson was angry. That was the fourth time that they had to started the choreography again, that was the fourth time that Jackson made a wrong move. The others boys looked a little confused at Jackson, who just sighed very angry. 

Every single time, Jackson made a mistake, groaned angry and apologized. Jaebum, who was very upset because of Jackson's errors, said an "okay", then started the music. The beats filled the room, slow beats, and quickly they began to dance. Hips moving slowly, hands touching all their bodies, some individuals moves, some group ones. When Jaebum's part started, Jackson looked, stared, carefully, attentively. And again, he made a wrong move.

This time who groaned was Jaebum, who walked up in front of the mirror, looked at himself, rubbing his face very frustrated.

"Let's take a break, 10 minutes."

Some of them walked out of the room, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson stayed in. Jackson was sitting on the couch, rubbing his face, seeming very angry. Jaebum and Jinyoung was observing him carefully. The boys knew how good his dance skills was, how easily he took a choreography, and now he was the only one who made mistakes, Jaebum didn't know what was wrong with Jackson.

But Jinyoung knew.

Jinyoung knew because he knows Jackson very well, as he knows Jaebum. He knew that Jackson was so flustered just because of Jaebum and this damn dance. See, one day Jackson said to Jinyoung that "Jaebum hyung mess with me, so fucking much". And he realized that's true. Jaebum mess up with Jackson, more than he even knew. He notice the effect that Jaebum had on Jackson, the way he acted around Jaebum, the way he looked at Jaebum. That was so much obvious, how nobody hadn't even realized?

When Jiyoung looked at Jackson, few minutes before his second mistake, he already knew what was wrong with Jackson. He was distracted, because of Jaebum and his good dance skills. He also knew that probably had something else, but he would not say.

And also, he couldn't say that to Jaebum, not that Jackson was flustered because of him. Then, Jinyoung would help him to find out.

"So, hyung, Jackson is a little inattentive, what's wrong with him?

"I have no idea, he seems flustered." Jaebum looked worried at Jackson, who kept sitting on the couch, avoiding look at his group mates."

"He is flustered, hyung."

"But why?"

"How can I know, hyung? Maybe because of comeback, something else, I don't know. You need talk to him, so you can find out what's wrong. Oh, and help him with the dance, I don't think that this break will help him."

Jaebum looked in disbelief but he couldn't said anything, because the others was back to the room, and then they started practice again. 

The first time was good, little mistakes for almost all them, but they were able to rehearse the whole choreography. But when they started again, Jackson started made errors too. Some excuses and they came back to the beginning. But after tree more attempts, all with Jackson making the same mistakes, Jaebum ended the practice. He sighed tired, looking all the others walked out of the room one by one. Jinyoung stopped next to Jaebum before ask.

"Are you going too?" 

"No, I will stay, I need to talk with Jackson." 

"Okay then, do you want that we wait for you?"

"No, you can go."

Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum and gave him little pats on his shoulder. "Okay, I message you later talking about where we'll go for dinner."

Jinyoung walked out and was just Jaebum and Jackson in the room. Just think about that did Jackson wince slightly. He already knew that was what Jaebum wanted of him, stay in the room, then he stayed, but he also knew that he would probably regret it.

Jaebum turned around and looked at Jackson, took some steps, came close to Jackson before he says. "Good that you stayed here."

"I already knew that you wanted me to stay."

Jaebum took a few seconds looking Jackson. He was obviously tired, there were small circles around his eyes and he also seemed a little nervous. He didn't know what was wrong with Jackson, but now he'd find out. 

"Jackson, what was wrong with you today? All that mistakes, what's happened?"

Jackson could give several answers, that was wrong was himself, that dance, that lyrics, and also Jaebum. That he just couldn't do more than two right moves because he was distracted, flustered, and that was because of him. Jackson knew that he should say how much Jaebum was messing with him, how much effect he had about him. But he couldn't say that. He was afraid, afraid of Jaebum's reaction, afraid of a maybe Jaebum's rejection, afraid of lose his friendship, and more important, afraid of those feelings. 

When Jackson realized that he had feelings for Jaebum, he really wanted to die, because come on, they were friends, close friends, also group mates, he shouldn't fall for his friend, for God's sake, he shouldn't, but he fell for his friend, he fell for Jaebum, and he really wanted to die. 

He didn't tell that for anyone except Jinyoung, who had already almost certain of this times before. Jinyoung never judged him about that, actually, Jinyoung supported him, saying that was okay he likes Jaebum and he was truly okay with that and also, that he supported he and Jaebum because "they already looks like a couple and that's very cute." But after that, he didn't say anything about it. Nothing, nor a little word. 

And maybe, because of all this, he dealing with that alone, not talking about it with Jinyong or anyone else that he can trust, this started to get hard. It's hard to deal with feelings, much more when this feelings is about your best friend, twice harder when you live 24/7 with your best friend. It takes a lot out of you, requires act, requires you not to show anything else. Faking some things, pretending to feelings is very hard, and that's why Jackson was so much tired, upset, flustered, angry, because he was acting this whole time. Okay, he was truly a happy puppy and affection boy, but with Jaebum he was more than that, so much more, then he was acting, around Jaebum and others, not showing anything else that he could. That was hard, but also that was more safe. 

Jackson took a deep breath before he could answer. 

"I don't know, hyung, I just couldn't do."

Jaebum looked at Jackson suspicious, couldn't he do the choreography? It could only be a joke. Jackson wasn't the type that couldn't do a choreography, so come on. He knew that had something else, but he kept his mouth shut about that. He came close to Jackson and said.

"Come on, it isn't so hard. Come here, let's do together this time."

Jackson didn't want to, but the way Jaebum looked at him, he couldn't say no. He walked at Jaebum, stopping next to him in front of the mirror. Jaebum turned the music and quickly they started. The beginning was okay, Jackson made his part right and Jaebum too. But when the chorus started, he noticed Jaebum's eyes on him by the mirror, so he couldn't help but look to the way Jaebum's hips was moving, how serious and sexy he seemed. Shit. Then, he turned to the wrong side and made a wrong move. Jaebum stopped the music immediately, smiled at Jackson. He was afraid that Jaebum had found out why he was making this silly mistakes.

"I know what is wrong."

"W-what?"

"You turned to the wrong side, made the next move wrong and then you lost yourself in rest of choreograpy."

Jackson breathed relieved, but not for too long because he felt a warm hand on his waist and listened a blown "come here" on his ears. He froze, feeling Jaebum guide his moves, his back pressing lightly on Jaebum's chest. He knew that hadn't ulterior motives on Jaebum's actions, but he felt himself hot, and he couldn't think straight, not with Jaebum so close to him, their bodies pressed, the music so loud, the room's air so dense. Definitely that was the most hard moment in Jackson's life.

He breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves down, but it wasn't working. 

When Jaebum showed the right moves to Jackson, he kept his body pressing on Jackson's. At some point, he started the moves again, and moved his hand a little down on Jackson's waist just for him to make a move more open. 

But Jaebum had no idea what he had done with Jackson, had no idea that he probably had done something so much wrong. Because he did. 

He fucking did, and Jackson couldn't deal anymore. Because he was angry, flustered, and more important, he was hot. So fucking hot, because Jaebum was a stupid pretty boy, who didn't think about his actions, and how they could drive someone insane. Jackson felt his skin burn with this lightly and innocent touch, he felt his legs weak, he felt his whole self weak. So without thinking too much, he pushed Jaebum, who fell on the floor, looking confused and also angry. 

"What the hell, Jackson? What's fucking wrong with you?"

"YOU!" Jackson shouted without thinking too, so seconds after he started to regret it, but now it had no back. 

"What?" Jaebum looked a little shocked, this was not what he expected.

"It's you what's wrong with me, you, this dance, this fucking song. You wrote this shit, and jesus christ, this damn reminds me you in every single word. So, sorry but fuck you, you messed up me so much"

He gazed Jaebum with a dead look before he could turn and walk away, leaving the room slamming the door. 

Jaebum kept in the floor for a few long moment, thinking and trying to process all Jackson told him. Slowly he stood up and started grab his things. He made his way out of the room and tried to find Jackson, until that he found someone of the staff who said that Jackson had already gone in one of the cars. Jaebum sighed and left the building too. He knew that Jackson was really pissed off with him and deal with a pissed off Jackson was fucking hard. 

When Jackson arrived in restaurant quickly and without Jaebum, everyone was surprised, but he didn't say a word about that. Jinyoung watched him suspicious, but he just ignored Jinyoung. The boys started to talk, forgetting about Jaebum mometarily. But when he arrived, few minutes after Jackson, a tension hovered over the table. The five boys alternated glances between Jackson and Jaebum, who were staring each other intensely. Jaebum didn't say a word, and Jackson looked away and started typing something on his phone. 

Jackson was too quiet, typing on his phone, raising his gaze just one moment or another. That was making the others afflicted about what could had happened on the practice room, but they were too afraid to ask about. The tension didn't have left the table, actually it got worse when Jaebum tried to get Jackson's attention and he ended up being ignored. Jaebum looked very angry for being ignored and that was making the others feel very uncomfortable.

Quickly they started to talk again, about their life, about comeback and how excited they were, that they were thinking how much the fans would like this new comeback, the new songs. Jackson saw himself forgetting a little about what happened an hour ago, forgetting how much upset he was, and more important, forgetting how weird, painful was trying to ignore Jaebum. Thinking with himself, he knew that he didn't want to ignore Jaebum,he didn't want to stop teasing him, make him laugh, make Jaebum give attention for him. He knew that he didn't want, but he also knew that it propably was his only option because honestly, one thing that he didn't want more than this thing was being rejected by Jaebum. He just didn't want to hear of Jaebum a "I'm sorry, Jackson, but I do not feel the same about you, really sorry." Maybe he was being a little selfish, but it didn't matter now.

When they were on their way back to the dorm, they were all too quiet. Nobody said a word, nor for make a silly joke. The air was too dense again, they were all too afraid to try ease things. So when they arrived in the dorm, it was almost a relief. Quickly, one by one make their way to their rooms, trying to avoid the tension between Jackson and Jaebum. But after arrive in dorm, Jackson just looked to Jaebum for a moment, with an expression difficult to read, before make his way to Jinyoung's room. From that day, he started to sleep on Jinyoung's room.

Few weeks passed, and things were too far away of get better. Actually, got worse when they realised their album and very fast they started the promoting. Comeback stage, interviews, longer practices, photoshots, they were all so busy, and at the end of the day, too tired, and with the plus that Jackson kept ignoring Jaebum. The boys were much more uncomfortable now, but no one knew what to do. Sometimes Jaebum tried to have a little talk with Jackson, but Jackson was avoiding him like a plague, and every time that Jaebum tried to have a talk with him, he ran to Jinyoung and said how hard was to ignore Jaebum. Jinyoung, who was very tired of their shit, just sighed and said to Jackson that he should just talk with Jaebum if it was hard to ignore him, but Jackson, too stubborn, always said no. 

And because of it, Jinyoung had an ideia. He was going to do something, and he knew who could help him. Mark Tuan.

After 6 hours of practice, they were very tired, they would had a comeback stage from there a few days, then they needed practice much more. Focusing on the other songs, Jackson didn't do much mistakes, that was a big relief, because the last thing that Jackson wanted was Jaebum to questioning him for the mistakes, he was still ignoring Jaebum. 

When the practice over, all the members walked out of the room, sitting on a couch, waiting for the cars to go back to dorm. When Jackson was walking towards the others, Mark appeared, smilling very tired. Mark was Jackson's best friend and even tired to talk, he couldn't deny his giggly hyung wanting to talk. Mark hugged Jackson before says.

"Jackson-ah, I wanna talk to you."

"What's wrong, hyung?"

''Nothing, I just want to talk to you alone, can you wait for me in the practice room?''

"Oh, 'course, man"

He walked back to the practice room and waited. He was thinking about what Mark wanted talk to him when Jaebum entered in the room, closing the door behind him. Jackson froze, it was to be Mark, not Jaebum. But aparentely, Jaebum was as much surprised as him. Something was wrong.

''Jackson? Why are you here?''

"I should ask you the same, I'm here waiting for Mark, he said that he wanted talk to me."

"Oh I see, Mark said that Jinyoung was looking for me and propably he was here, but as can I see, he isn't here."

Jaebum turned away and started to walk away. Jackson was trying to control himself, he didn't want Jaebum go away, but he didn't know a reason to Jaebum stay, Jinyoung wasn't here and he should ignore Jaebum. But he also didn't want to talk with Jaebum, not yet, is it making some sense?

But everyone who know Jackson knew that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Never

"Hyung?"

"Yes, Jackson?''

"Great, Jackson, now you don't know what to say", Jackson thought, almost slapping himself litarelly. That was one of his flaws, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and never thought before say something. Now he was looking at Jaebum, without know what to say, with Jaebum looking him curious, his gaze almost burning Jackson's skin. Jackson started to feel uncomfortable and forced himselt to say something.

"Uh, are you fine?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Uh, you seem, er, a little tired."

"After 6 hours of practice, who don't looks tired?'' Jaebum laughed, even feeling tired, showing all his white and perfect teeth. Jackson melted a little.  
Jackson looked away, staring the window. During the practice he noticed that had started to rain, but now the rain was stronger. That worried him a little. And he heared a sigh, and another, and a little shake on the door, and then he looked at Jaebum who was trying to open the door. 

"What's wrong, hyung?"

"The door... isn't opening."

"What?"

"I think it's stuck."

"Oh god, no"

Jackson pushed Jaebum away and tried himself, but it still didn't open. He tried more few times but it was not working. He rubbed his face desperate, he was locked, in the practice room, alone with Jaebum, that was all what he didn't want. And Jackson thought that it couldn't get any worse. But it got worse.

Got very worse because after of a thunder, the energy of the bulding over. When everything went dark, immediately the small emergency lights turned on. 

"Oh fuck no"

"What? Is that worse stay locked here with me, Jackson?"

"Oh, it's, uh, it's not that, it's just the guys were probably waiting for us and.."

"You said right, they were."

"What do you mean?"

"They gone a little time ago'' Jaebum said, still typing on his phone. ''I sent a message to Jinyoung, he said that they gone a few minutes before rain start to get stronger."

"Did they leave us here?" Jackson was a little offended. What good friends he had. 

"Yes, but just because they thought we'd be here when they didn't see us coming back." Jaebum now raised his gaze away from his phone and looked at Jackson. He smirked a little. "They thought that we will practice a little more since you are still having problems with Prove It." 

Jackson looked away, blushing a little. He thanked all gods by the darkness on the room, because with that Jaebum wouldn't notice the slight red on his cheeks. 

So Jackson sat on the floor, he rubbed his face, thinking about how unlucky he was. But Jaebum kept on foot, looking at Jackson, thinking how much that boy could be stupid. Because Jackson was stupid, and how was. Jaebum laughed a little, choosing not to say anything yet, seeing Jackson's discomfort. 

Few minutes passed, the silence between them was a little uncomfortable, and then Jaebum couldn't take it anymore.

"Jackson?"

"Huh?" Jackson said, not raising his gaze away of his phone. He was trying to distract himself from Jaebum's presence. It was working until now. 

"For god's sake, we are locked in here, at least let's talk."

"I don't know that we have something to talk about

"Oh really? And what about you ignoring me?" 

Jackson wasn't expecting it, or he was but was too stubborn to admit, because come on, sooner or later Jaebum would talk to him about that. Even that Jaebum wasn't as affectionate as Jackson, they were very close – mainly physically – and was obvious that Jaebum would notice – and feel – the lack of Jackson's attention.

Then looking at Jaebum, he didn't know what to say, what to do. He didn't feel prepared to have this conversation with Jaebum, just imagine being rejected by Jaebum let him hurtful. Jackson cursed himself for fall for Jaebum, so many people in the world and he had to fall in love for his leader and best friend. 

But he also knew that he couldn't help but fall in love for Jaebum. Jaebum had this thing that did any people who was a little close to him loves him. The others always said that everybody loves Jackson, because he was contagious, but actually he thought that about Jaebum. He was contained but also knew how to charm people, with his polite words, his responsible and careful leader side, his adorable smiling eye. Jaebum was a beautiful person, Jackson couldn't think not fall for him. 

Jaebum kept looking at Jackson, waiting for an answer, but Jackson seemed too uncomfortable to answer. He sighed and took a few steps to close to Jackson. 

"Jackson, look at me." His tone was calm but firm, so that did Jackson look at him, a little embarrassed. ''Why are you ignoring me these days? 

"Jaebum... don't."

"Jackson-ah, please tell me what's wrong.'' Jaebum sat on the floor, near to Jackson, putting his hand kindly on Jackson's knee. "You have been ignoring me for weeks, just tell me."

"Hyung, I don't want to have this conversation now."

"If not now, then when? Jesus Jackson, I've been trying to talk with you, but you kept ignoring me, now only have us here for I don't know how long. Just tell me"

"I already said what's wrong, hyung."

"That day? Come on, you just said a lot of things and walked away. I want to undestand, I want to know what do you feel." 

Jackson looked at him confused but he felt himself encouraged. Jaebum wanted to know what he felt, he wanted to undestand how he felt. He saw himself smirking little and he took a deep breath before say. 

"I'm in love with you, Jaebum, that's it. I've been in love for ages ago, I like everything in you. And before I can hide it, I didn't look so messed up because of you, but when you showed us Prove it and added it to the album my peace was over. Every time I listened it reminds me you, in every single word, and damn you have written it makes things worse." Jackson looked away, he couldn't face Jaebum, he felt so embarrassed, silly. But now he couldn't stop anymore. "That day, when we were practicing Prove it I was distracted because of you, because of your dance, because every single part of that song makes me think about you. That's it .And I'm sorry for ignore you, I didn't want but I thought that it was more safe, I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of silly feelings."

Then, Jaebum came closer to Jackson, grabbed his face with two hands and smiled, a genuine smile, and that melted Jackson. Jaebum was looking at Jackson carefully, as he was the most precious thing in this world and Jackson felt his cheeks hot. Jaebum stroked his cheek kindly, gazing him with eyes full of compassion. 

"Now Jackson, listen to me carefully, huh? You silly boy, you are so fucking stupid, what were you thinking, that I didn't like you back? Come on, I've been obviouslly, almost everyone know. Why do you think you were the only one who I never cared about skinship? Always laughing about your jokes, always caring about you. Damn, you are the only one who I'm affectionate. Jackson, you are so idiot, I do love you." 

And Jackson was shocked, surprised and happy. 

"But hyung, why did you not notice that I like you? I'm more obvious than you, come on."

"But you are an affection boy with anyone."

"But with you I'm different, I act different around you, everybody say that."

"Oh, Jackson, I think we are two stupids blind boys."

And they were laughing. 

But quickly Jackson's smile disappeared. Jaebum looked worried at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Just... we can't be together, we can't risk this, can't risk GOT7, if someone found out about us? Oh christ, no."

"Jackson, we won't know if we don't try. I know that this is risky, but I want to try, I want to try us, we just need to be careful." 

Jackson was hesitated, he was thinking about all bad things that could happen. And Jaebum hated see this expresson on his face. So he did the only thing that could make his hesitation disappear. Jaebum kissed him. He kissed him passionately. Jackson melted when he felt Jaebum's soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was gently, they were understanding the warm of their mouths, exploring. When Jaebum broke the kiss, Jackson kept his eyes shut for a few seconds, feeling a delicious tingling on his lips. 

And when he opened his eyes, Jaebum was looking at him, smiling beautifully. How many times Jackson would have to melt?

"No more hesitation?"

"Oh, just kiss me again, hyung."

And Jaebum kissed. Actually Jaebum kissed Jackson many times. 

The first ones were gently, almost little pecks. But they were getting less gentle, tongues fighting for dominance, touches much more firm, warm. At some point, Jackson was sat on Jaebum's lap, his fingers pushing Jaebum's hair gently while Jaebum's fingers were grabbing his hips firmly, doing he moves his hips slowly, causing a delicious friction between their bodies. Jackson couldn't hold back a moan when Jaebum put little kisses in his neck. and that encouraged him to continue, pulling more moans to Jackson. 

He felt his skin burning when Jaebum put his firm hands under his shirt. His fingers seemed to burn, Jackson couldn't hold back his moans. And every single moan came deliciously in Jaebum's ear, making him tingle, making him didn't hold back none of his touches. And Jackson was feeling himself hot, so hot that he thought he would blow up. Jaebum's touches was making him feel so good. 

And he was thinking about it when he heard someone trying to open the door. Jackson jumped off Jaebum's lap, staring at the door. Few seconds after, the door was open and Mark and Jinyoung appeared. 

"Oh, here are you. Is everything alright?" Jinyoung alternated looks careful between Jackson and Jaebum. 

They looked at each other as if nothing had happened before Jackson said "Everything's alright." and he walked out of the room, Jaebum followed him few seconds after. Jinyoung looked at Mark, who wasn't understand anything, suspicious. He just sighed and started to walk away. 

"Did they not.." Jinyoung stopped when he walked through the door and saw the scene. Jaebum had his arm around Jackson's waist, grabbing him firmly while he was talking something on his ear. He didn't need anymore answers. He looked at Mark, who was smling and saw himself smling too. 'Finally' he thought while he involved Mark with one of his arms. 

"These two fucking lovebirds, can you believe that?'' He felt Mark laugh loudly and squirm against his chest while they were walking away. 

They would have to thank him later and Jinyoung would ensure that they would do that.


End file.
